Name That Dude/Transcript
Transcript for Name That Dude Narrator: When we last saw WordGirl, she was trying to keep the Grocery Store Manager from becoming a pressed sandwich at the hands of Chuck the Evil Sandwich-Making Guy... (as he finishes this line, the Narrator starts laughing uncontrollably) Chuck: (turning toward the camera) What? (WordGirl appears to be stifling laughter, and covers her mouth with her hands) Narrator: I am sorry. WordGirl: (in a serious tone) So, Chuck the Evil Sandwich-Making Guy... (she starts giggling as she finishes the sentence, and covers her mouth again. The Narrator can also be heard laughing in the background) Chuck: It's my name, isn't it? Narrator and WordGirl (together): No! No, no, no... maybe! (they continue laughing) Chuck: It's a good name! Narrator: Delightful... (he and WordGirl continue laughing for a few seconds, then he regains composure and clears his throat) Fine name. WordGirl: (being serious again) If you don't free that man from your giant sandwich press, you'll be in quite a pickle! Chuck: You like pickles, WordGirl? Well try some of THESE! (opens a jar full of picked eggs, releasing a noxious odor) WordGirl: (covering nose) Ugh! Pickled eggs! SO STINKY! (falls to the ground) (When she opens her eyes, she and Scoops are tied up on the conveyor belt next to the Grocery Store Manager.) WordGirl: Scoops! What are you doing here? Scoops: Still waiting for my sandwich. WordGirl: Oh. Chuck: Who's laughing now? Me! Chuck, the Evil Sandwich-Making Guy! (Scoops, WordGirl, and the Grocery Store Manager are all sitting up and giggling.) Chuck: Quit it! Narrator: Just face it, your name is absurd! Chuck: My name is not absurd, it's more um... you know, uh... (WordGirl reaches for her belt and presses a button that signals Captain Huggy Face, who as Bob is relaxing in the inflatable pool behind the Botsford house.) Chuck: That's it, that's the final straw! Nobody will laugh at the name Chuck the Evil Sandwich-Making Guy ever again! (Camera pans out, showing he is standing next to a blackboard with names written on it.) Okay, what do you think of Destructo the Destroyer? WordGirl: But you haven't really destroyed anything... Scoops: Except sandwiches! WordGirl: I think that name is pretty absurd. Chuck: There's that word again! WordGirl: Well yeah, absurd means silly or ridiculous. Chuck: Oh. Well, how about "Amazo, the Amazing Guy who's EVIL, but Not REALLY that Bad Once you Get to Know Him"? Scoops: Long. WordGirl: And absurd. Chuck: Okay. How about Handsome Eddie? Scoops: Definitely Absurd! WordGirl: Maybe you should just stick with Chuck the Evil Sandwich-Making Guy. Scoops: Yeah! It's absurd, but it fits you. Chuck: Chuck the Evil Sandwich-Making Guy it is! Not that you three have much longer to worry about it! (Presses the button on the remote) 'Cause in a couple of minutes you're gonna be lunch meat! Ha-ha-ha-ha! (The sandwich press starts up, and the conveyor moves the three of them closer to it.) (Split screen, showing Huggy running on one side and Scoops/WordGirl/Manager on the other) Narrator: Will Captain Huggy Face get to the store in time to save WordGirl, Scoops, and the Store Manager from getting pressed? Which name was the most absurd replacement for Chuck the Evil Sandwich-Making Guy? Scoops and WordGirl (together): Handsome Eddie. Narrator: Oh yeah. We'll answer those questions on the next thrill-packed episode of...WordGirl! Category:Episodes Category:Shorts Category:Transcripts